User talk:PowerSeeker
Why did you, or I assume it was you based on the other contributors lively banter, vandalise my page as an anon. I did nothing to you. I don't even know who you are! What is your problem m'dear? You must just be a sad lonely punk if you find pleasure in writing about penises and sex on our pages! EarthGov 12:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Looking forward to your reply. Delivery Are you refering to the Exploder trivia or the Hive Mind trivia? The latter is pretty legit, but I wasn't sure about the former. Hence I inserted the trivia into the talk page. Also, external allusions aren't unwelcome, provided there is an actual connection, which I have established on the Hive Mind page. --The Milkman | I always . 04:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) It is good to have you back! Hi Olivia it's been a long time, but I am very happy to hear that you have returned. I have not been on for awhile actually, but I noticed you just messaged me only 2 days ago; so I was like better send a message back. Yeah I have not checked the other wiki, but i'm sure some crazies got ahold of it and messed it up, unless you locked it down when you left? I ttly wanted to ask you way long ago you said you lied to me, and you said you felt really bad, I knew everyone was ganging up on you and they all are jerks, but I ttly would have listened to anything you needed to tell me, I mean I know it's the internet and all, but I once lied to you, and we both came through still writing buddies, or web friends if you want to say lol. But I ttly miss readingyour awesome fan fictions and not many ppl have been reading my old stuff and school has been so demanding that I havn't had anytime to writie anything new. I really hope you get this message and we can catch up; and i'm really glad your back on. Aaron 03:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Other Queen of the Trolls HAHAHA they aint got nothing on us haha, they need to realize we are like the only people who go against the crowd, this wiki has completley gone under, but I do still come on here because I do want to make sure my pages are not taken over, I am sooooooo suprised "Shuttles" is still up and looking as good as it was when I first posted it. Halseymj does not mess with me aymore, cause well I put him in his place, I told like a billion times to leave me alone. I ttly stuck up for you in your blog, I mean sch trolls, and then just cause I used caps lock they got on me about me needing attention, haha please I have plenty of attention, while they are probably sitting in their basements or in middle school. lol Well anyway I am ttly happy that life is going well for you, and I am glad that you are back on, I also wanted to ask you if you ever finished that one Fan-fiction about Cara and Nicole, I ttly miss reading your awesome stories of Nicole, ttly original and amazing. I sadly :c have not written anything new about Cara because I did not know if you were going to suddenly come back one day and have a amazing story pop out of your sleeve. So I hope that our Dead Space characters are still where they left off, you know I never got to leave that hospital bed hahaha. It's great hearing from you again, and please tell me if you did anymore with that story, who knws maybe i'll write a new one in the near future, thanks Olivia your friend Aaron 00:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :After your attempt to get Halseymj banned for something he didn't do, and apparently some sort of plotting thing going on, I will be watching you and notifying the admins of your possible intentions should it continue.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 00:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Ttly gotta send it to me....plz I can't believe you finished it, i'm so happy you finished it, now I normally wouldnt just flat out ask if you would send it to me, but you know me and copy writing, ror out right theivery is not my cup of tea. I do though really want to read it, and I have a secure way for you to send it, plz plz plz email it to me, at my main email adress love4luna@hotmail.com I would ttly appreciate it because I really was left off at a intresting point in the story. You ttly had me on the edge of my seat and definatley wanting to read more, soo plz plz plz can you send your finished masterpiece to my email above. I mean as a writing friend and a fan I would love it if you did. Thanks again, hope to hear from you soon, sincerly, Aaron 03:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello there PowerSeeker, I would like to apologize for my actions and behavior before. I do hope we can put the past behind us and start anew. :) Sniperteam82308 16:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Do not even bother with apologizing. It is not like she cares. Believe me, I've been down that road. [[User:Supertologist|''Supertologist ]](''talk'') 20:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty describe away!!! Ok so from what I already know Cara is in a hospital that Nicole works at, and Cara is very very messed up in the head, but slowley restoring her thoughts and remebering how to function, so that's as much as I remeber from what I got to read before Halseymj came into exsistence. So of course I would love to hear what the story in very good discription form, I appreciate you doing this, cause I really missed not getting to read the rest. I'm sure it's great and I can't wait to hear about it with as much detail as possible. I still hope it can be salvaged (haha title of Dead Space Salvage) OMG i'm soooooooo punny hahahahha. whoooo. Good hearing from you and thanks again sincerly, Aaron 22:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: :O Mr. Seeker, as far as I remember, Miss Kiss was trying to frame Mr. Mj some time ago. After noticing in the Recent Changes an entry called "Other Queen of the Trolls", I wanted to investigate. Though I am not an admin here, I am a user who fights trolls/vandals/flamers/popsicles. The point is, I was making sure she was not doing anything suspicious, which she apparently isn't.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Wowzers That sounds intense, I definatley see where you are going with it, and I find it amazing that you have Cara and Nicole chasing after isaac, it's like they are literally two steps behind him, I really hope that I can read it, I mean it sounds great, but i'd love to read that crazy ending. What I got was Cara sacraficed herself to save Nicole from the exsplosion, but just to make it more mysterious you should put some time in beetween the shuttles launch and the exsplosion so Cara could possibly of found a way off the Sprawl, like an Executive Escape Pod, or maybe Tideman had a nearby Executive Shuttle docked because he tried to kill issac at the marker site, I really think that that sounds good, I mean if you want I could ttly write off of that, well at least Cara's part, and then I could send parts to you and we can mash it up into a sequel or something. I mean I would really like to use the Executive shuttle escape plan so that once more Cara and Nicole were seperated. But please please please message me back if you want to do the compolation sequel. Thanks Sincerly, Aaron 22:10, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D I'm very glad that we're able to put this behind us and I do hope that we can become great friends. :D Sniperteam82308 19:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Idea's (this is gonna be great) Alright if we want to start doing this then i'm gonna need the email adress you'll be using. Next if Cara is dead or even severly wounded then I do not know if we can continue with the next story with Cara and Nicole, but since we both got seperated (computer wise) I think we should redo the story together, we can definatley keep some of your ideas, and the beggining could totally be yours, cause it would be about Nicole, but I would love to redo the parts with Cara, considering I really thought it would be cool to get in the driver seat of my chaarcter again and see how we can hash this out, to make a kick ass story. I really think we can make this work, I truly hope since the original story was lost I really hope you do not mind me asking you to redo the whole thing with me, but I would really appreciate it, cause with the two of us writing this i'm sure we can come up with something great. You seem to know a great deal about Dead Space, and I think that's awesome, this is going to be a great story. Also I think if we write this together, to make sure we do not writie over eachother, I think a few chapters should be scenes where Cara and Nicole would get seperated again, so that we still have overall control of our characters and to make sure that we make it original and full of great stuff. And then we morph a chapter near the end back together, so that it all connects and then from that chapter on we write it together and finish it together, so the order would go..... Nicole chapters 1-2 Nicole and Cara chapter 3 (they get seperated) Nicole chapter 4, Cara chapters 5-6 Nicole Chapter 7-8 Cara chapter 9 (come together, maybe on the Ishimura, wink wink) Chapter 10 Together titan mines (maybe) Chapter 11-12 together trying to escape and BIG MYSTERY CRAZY ENDING. If we stick to that format I am sure that we will make a great story; I really hope you like the idea of alternating chapters I think it would be easy and would work with each of our writing speeds and would turn out cool. Hope you like it, this is gonna rock, Sincerly, Aaron 00:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding It was a misunderstanding, what I said before. I just thought that since the last time I tried to apologize, you didn't give me a chance, so I assumed that you wouldn't do it again this time. Look, I didn't mean to start off on the wrong foot, but if ''we could start over now, that would be great. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 03:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC)